1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaner having a brush, and more particularly, to a cleaner capable of improving cleaning performance by smoothing a flow of air at a portion with a relatively weak suction force.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an upright cleaner according to a conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view of an upright cleaner according to a conventional art.
The conventional upright cleaner includes a main body 102 disposed in a state of standing uprightly; a suction motor 104 mounted in the main body 102, and generating a suction force; a filter 106 disposed at a suction side of the suction motor 104, and collecting dust and filth sucked by the suction force generated at the suction motor 104; a filter container 108 in which the filter 106 is mounted; a suction head 110 disposed at a lower portion of the main body 102, and sucking dust and filth on a floor; and a brush 112 rotatably installed at the suction head 110, and cleaning a carpet.
A handle 114 is mounted at an upper portion of the main body 102, and a wheel for moving 118 is installed at a lower portion of the suction head 110.
In the suction head 110, a brush 112 rotatably mounted at its inside, an inlet 120 through which dust and filth on the floor are sucked, is formed at its lower portion, and a suction pipe 122 for guiding dust and filth sucked through the inlet 120 to the filter 106, is connected to its one side.
As shown in FIG. 3, both ends of the brush 112 are rotatably supported by the inside of the suction head 110 respectively, and the brush 112 is rotated by receiving a rotating force of the suction motor 104. That is, a driven pulley 130 is formed at one side of the brush 112, and a driving pulley 132 is mounted at a rotation shaft 126 of the suction motor 104. The driving pulley 132 and the driven pulley 130 are connected to each other by a belt 134, and thus the brush 112 is rotated when the suction motor 104 is driven. And, a belt cover 140 for protecting the belt 132 is mounted at the suction head 110.
In the conventional upright type cleaner constructed as above, when the suction motor 104 is driven and thus a suction force is generated, dust and filth on a floor are sucked into the suction head 110 through the inlet 120, and the dust and filth flowed into the suction head are collected at the filter 106 along the suction pipe 112.
When the rotation shaft 126 of the driving motor 104 rotates, a driving pulley 132 is rotated, and thus the driven pulley 130 connected with the driving pulley 132 by the belt 134, is rotated. When the driven pulley 130 is rotated, the brush 112 at which the driven pulley 130 is formed, is rotated and thus cleans a carpet during its rotation.
However, as shown in FIG. 4, in the conventional upright cleaner, a certain section (T) at a right portion of the inlet 120 is blocked by the belt cover 140 for protecting the belt 134. Therefore, at the section (T), a suction force for sucking dust and filth on the floor is not occurred so that cleaning performance is deteriorated.
That is, as shown in FIG. 4, a flow of air sucked through the inlet 120 is induced into the suction pipe 112, having a flow form like an arrow P because of rotation of the brush 112. At this time, since a certain section (T) of the inlet 120 is blocked by the belt cover 140, a flow of air is cut off at the section (T) and thus suction force is not occurred.